


We'll Call It Even

by Eramia



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia
Summary: Evelynn and Ahri have a fight that takes a turn and suddenly, they find a new way to make up.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	We'll Call It Even

**Author's Note:**

  * For [19couchpotatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/19couchpotatoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One of Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221568) by [Eramia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eramia/pseuds/Eramia). 



> This is sort of like an alternative ending to the fight that happened in chapter 3 of "One of Us", but it's not considered canon in that universe. For those who haven't read, Evelynn is a vampire and Ahri is a ghost.

“Eve. Eve, open up.  _ Eve! _ ”

No response.

“God _ dammit _ , Eve! What the  _ hell! _ ”

Ahri, at this point, had moved on from just yelling and was now banging her fists against her guest room door along with her words. To an outsider, it would look like the door hinges were rattling on their own. Even despite the noise, Evelynn didn’t respond.

“I’m not playing around,” she yelled, “I can walk  _ through  _ this door,  _ right now, _ Eve.”

“Then why don’t you?” was her answer.

Dumbstruck, Ahri was at a loss for words. “Because unlike  _ you _ , I actually think about how my actions can have consequences for  _ other people! _ ”

Silence. Then the door unlocked and opened just enough for Evelynn to show her face.

“You know,” she said lowly, with an unreadable face, “You don’t have to be so mean.” Evelynn turned away from the door without another word, leaving it open.

Ahri marched in after her.

“Hey,” she snapped, “Don’t turn away from me.”

Evelynn sat down on her bed. “Fine,” she said dully.

Ahri stood over her, phantasmic form shimmering. “Do you have  _ any _ idea what you’ve just done?!”

Evelynn squinted her eyes but didn’t respond.

“Eve, you just sabotaged our chance,  _ K/DA’s chance _ , at getting signed with a label. Are you  _ trying _ to keep our group from debuting?”

She furrowed her brows. Ahri struck a nerve. “Of course not,” she said, her voice rising. She paused to think of what to say, mouth open. “I want to see us debut, just not with her!”

“But why?” Ahri asked, “She’s a talented rapper, she already has an audience—”

“She’s a liability and you know it!” Evelynn snapped, “Not only is she not  _ professionally trained _ , there’s no telling how her transformations work or when.”

“S-so? We’ll figure it out!”

“Oh, you’ll ‘figure it out.’ Okay, answer this: did  _ you _ have any idea that you were recruiting  _ a werewolf?! _ ”

“N-no! But why does that make any difference?”

“I was  _ protecting _ us, you idiot!”

“Don’t call me an idiot!”

“Don’t act like one then!”

“Fuck you!”

Before Eve could react, she felt a coldness, Ahri’s hands, on her shoulders. The last thing she saw before she shut her eyes, flinching, was Ahri’s face quickly drawing near hers, but there was no force or impact. Instead, the sensation she felt was a lot like being dragged through solid Jell-O or being sucked through a vacuum. Although it couldn’t have taken more than a second, taking a breath felt like the hardest thing in the world at that moment.

And when she opened her eyes, Ahri was gone.

Evelynn found her chest heaving and a new warm, tingling sensation in her body. She gripped the edges of her bed. “Ahri?” she panted.

Suddenly her body threw itself back on the bed, hands pinned beside her head. Surely, this wasn’t her own doing?

“Eve.” It was her own voice speaking.

“Ahri,” she said carefully, unsure if it was her own choice or not, “What did you  _ do _ to me?”

“I...I haven’t tried this in a very long time.”

“Tried what?”

“Possession,” her own voice answered, “I mean, like, bodily possession. I can’t, like, read minds or anything, but I can move your body.”

The quick pacing of Eve’s breath hadn’t slowed. “Is that so?” she replied airily.

“Yeah, and...I can feel what you feel. Whatever hurts you or...whatever makes you feel...good.”

Evelynn wasn’t sure who moved first, her or Ahri, but her body suddenly sat itself up and marched to the door, pulling it shut and locking it. Then it stood there, fingers still touching the doorknob.

“So you’re feeling what I’m feeling?” she asked.

“Y-yeah, I suppose I am,” Ahri replied.

Eve fought to keep her voice level. “I...I see.”

There was a moment of silence before Evelynn whispered, “What  _ do _ you feel?”

Evelynn stayed quiet, waiting for a response while Ahri hesitated. “Hot,” she finally said, “ _ Alive _ .”

Evelynn wanted to believe it was someone else moving her body back to the bed for her, but deep down, she knew it wasn’t true. She sat in the same spot she was before, squeezing her thighs tightly together, hands in her lap.

“Me too,” she finally admitted.

There was another silence before Ahri spoke, still using Eve’s voice. “You...hide your feelings really well. I...wouldn’t have had any idea how you felt just...just from looking at you.”

“It’s a talent,” Eve laughed shakily. Knowing that someone could feel what you feel,  _ sense _ your every little movement, down to the rate of your heartbeat; it made Eve suddenly self-conscious.

“Are you alright, Eve?”

“Y-yes, I’m fine,” she breathed. “But the damage has been done.”

“What?”

“About Akali, I mean. I...I was afraid and maybe jealous. It’s a long vampire-werewolf thing.”

“I see.”

Evelynn clasped her fingers together. “Y-you feel this too, right?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Then should we get this over with?”

“Y-you mean... _ us _ ?”

“I-if you want,” Evelynn told her, “We can call the whole thing even. Let’s just...do it and then never speak of it again.”

Evelynn felt her fingers twitch. “Okay. Yeah. Sure. Um…”

Despite the sudden vulnerability of having someone know your every feeling, Evelynn felt a strange comfort in letting Ahri move her body, sharing control with her. She stretched out on her bed, every little good feeling amplified between the two of them. When Ahri moved her hands, she imagined her palms sliding over her own and guiding her, like couples doing pottery together in the movies.

Her fingers found the hems of her sweater and curled slowly, unsurely, and she held her breath as it rose higher, trailing up her stomach, her ribs, until her fingers brushed her breasts, her sweater pulled up to her shoulders. She paused, hovering over the newly exposed skin until she couldn’t bear it any longer, and squeezed her chest. Her breath escaped from her lips, curling upwards into a smile, as she massaged her breasts, thumbs brushing her nipples, thighs chafing against each other.

“I haven’t felt something like this in so long,” Evelynn sighed.

“I’ve never felt anything like this,” Ahri told her.

“Really?” she hummed, “Then you’re in for a treat.”

Evelynn took control briefly and rolled her body onto its stomach, sitting on her knees briefly to strip off her sweater and toss it aside. She leaned forward onto her chest, hooking her thumbs through the waistline of her bottoms and shimmying off her skirt and her underwear down her legs to her ankles. She dragged her fingers back up along her thighs, fingers trailing on the skin that seems  _ so much more sensitive _ than the rest.

Neither of them thinks about who is moving what or when or how. One of Evelynn’s hands finds the inside of her thigh and squeezes. The other finds a soft spot between her legs. Her heart is beating faster in her chest. She passes her fingers over it, rubbing, testing the sensitivity. Evelynn’s mouth sort of curls into a smile and exhales a sigh.

“You’re nervous,” Evelynn remarks, “Excited.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Mmm. Maybe I am.”

She drags a finger along her vagina, following a wet line between her thighs and something, or someone, in her felt surprised at the stickiness that had gathered in such short time.

“Eve, you should really cut your nails.”

“Aw, but they look so nice.”

“Well, yeah, but...won’t this...hurt?”

“We don’t need to go all in,” she told her, “and besides…”

“Besides?”

Evelynn tilted the fingers on the inside of her thigh and trailed the tips of her nails up and down, giggling as her thigh twitched.

“Nails can have their purpose for something like this too,” she said.

“I see what you mean.”

Evelynn’s body rolled again onto its back, legs spread open and wide. The hand on her inner thigh moves to prop up her upper body while the hand still between her legs gets to work, rubbing, creating friction. She sighs, moans, her shoulders and her head melting back until she practically collapses back in bed. Her hand moves to her chest, massaging her breast, her thumb digging into a certain sensitive spot in the side that she liked and suddenly, she shivers with pleasure.

She starts rubbing herself harder. She’s gasping now and when she feels another spike, she jumps and she whines, almost involuntary for the both of them. Evelynn feels her body begin to contort, abdomen tightening, knees pressing against the bed. Her arm was feeling tired, but she didn’t want to stop—thinking straight wasn’t possible at this moment, only  _ faster, faster, faster. _

Evelynn pauses, briefly, and quickly rolls back to the way she was before, bottom-up, face down in the pillow to muffle her moans, short and rhythmic, and suddenly the only thing on her mind was to finish what she,  _ they _ started.

She doesn’t even try to stifle herself. For a hot second, she doesn’t even care if Kai’Sa hears. Her voice becomes higher and higher and then…

Evelynn, exhausted and satisfied, releases one big sigh, reveling in the new throbbing sensation pounding against her fingertips. Her body was tired, but her hand kept moving.

“E-Eve, that’s enough—” Ahri pleaded unconvincingly.

“Aw, but this the best part,” Evelynn told her, turning her head onto its side to breathe, smiling; her body shivering, squirming. “The part right after the orgasm is when you’re all  _ sensitive _ .”

Her body collapsed onto its side, chest heaving, breathing heavily. Evelynn laid there, naked, staring at the ceiling.

“Are...are we even now?” she asked, half-panting.

“S-sure,” Ahri replied, “We can call it even.”

“Good.”

They laid in silence for a few moments before Ahri said, “Thank you, Eve.”

“What for?”

“This.”

“Oh.”

“I...being a ghost, you know…” she continued, “I haven’t felt someone touch me in  _ such a long time _ . And I suppose I still haven’t but...it feels close enough.”

“I know what you mean,” she said, “You feel lonely.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Feeling her sweaty body turn cold all of a sudden, Evelynn crawled under her blanket.

“Do you feel lonely too?” Ahri asked her.

“I...I’m not sure how to respond to that,” she admitted. “I haven’t been romantically involved with anyone in a long time. Even now, I’m not sure if that’s what I want right now.”

“Really?”

Evelynn nodded. “I try not to think about it too much.”

“I get it.”

Evelynn felt Ahri leave her body and appear kneeling at the side of her bed. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Evelynn smiled, pulling the covers closer. “No problem,” she said and watched her disappeared through the door.

Later that night, Kai’Sa called out that dinner was ready. Ahri, while she couldn’t eat, liked being invited anyway.

Dinner was quiet, until Kai’Sa remarked, “You two seem to be getting along!”

Ahri desperately wished that now, of all times, she was invisible. The vampire was suddenly jealous of that ability too. Evelynn froze for a minute, brow twitching in annoyance before she composed herself and continued eating without glancing up. “What do you mean?”

“W-well,” she began, “You were fighting so much earlier. Did you guys find a way to make up?”

Evelynn was silent.

“Y-yeah…” Ahri mumbled, “You could say that.”

“O-oh...well, I’m glad we’re all friends again!” Kai’Sa replied, somewhat confused, “Does this mean Akali’s going to join K/DA?”

Evelynn grimaced. “Yes,” she said, keeping her voice as level as she possibly could, “I’ve...given my good graces for Akali to join.”

“Oh, good!” Kai’Sa giggled, “This is going to be so exciting!”

“Yeah!” Ahri chimed in, relaxing a little, “We’re one step closer to debuting!”

“Only if she accepts our apology,” Evelynn added.

“ _ Your _ apology, Eve.”

“I’m sure it won’t be a problem,” Kai’Sa said, “Y’know, I’m glad Ahri found a way to convince you to—”

There was a loud clatter as Evelynn dropped her fork on her plate and swallowed quickly. She stood up abruptly, clearing her throat, and marched away to the balcony. “I’m going out,” she told them.

“O-okay. Stay safe!” Kai’Sa called after her. Confused, she turned back to Ahri as the balcony door slammed shut. “Is she okay?” she asked.

“Oh, you know how Eve is,” Ahri told her. Behind her, her tails were twitching anxiously. “She’s a drama queen!” she laughed, “And the whole...vampire-werewolf thing probably still has her a little riled up.”

Kai’Sa looked unconvinced for a moment, but to her luck, she shrugged. “If you say so,” she said and went back to eating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!~ <3


End file.
